chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Best Laid Plans
Summary When a mother makes a decision regarding care of her vegetative adult son, Dr. Halstead and Dr. Manning find themselves at odds. Dr. Rhodes goes behind Dr. Bekker's back to figure out a way to get his patient at the top of the transplant list. Dr. Choi is at a loss when a woman in the waiting room falls asleep and won't wake up. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Michel Gill as Robert Haywood * Maryann Plunkett as Catherine Covington * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Arden Cho as Emily Choi * Jose Antonio Garcia as Dan Kennet * Reed Birney as Greg Davis * Julie White as Tessa Davis Co-Stars * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Laura Berner Taylor as Paramedic Isla Hacket * Chris Amos as Chris * Rosie Moan as Lizzie Covington * Kierra Bunch as Sheila * Aaron Kirby as Sam Covington * Ryan McBride as Jacob Wexler * Atra Asdou as Rachel Wexler * Joseff Stevenson as Martin * Megan Henricks as Amy * Julie Beal as Jane * Debbie Laumand-Blanc as Accident Victim Mom * Brendan Sullivan as Accident Victim Dad * Tsage Roberts as Lucy * Marie Alexandre as Singer Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Joseph Sousa as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Safura Fadavi as Executive Story Editor * Daniel Sinclair as Executive Story Editor * Danny Weiss as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes